1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the use of temperature sensors to sense the change in temperature in a mold tube of a continuous casting application as the thermal energy is removed by cooling in the water jacket. Specifically, the mounting of multiple sensors in the mold tube and protecting them from water coolant flow and volume required.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are unknown; with the current industrial use relying on a variety of make do attachment applications.
Such current use requires the application of stainless steel clad thermo sensors mounted in apertures in the mold tubes and held in place with epoxy sealants to form a water-tight seal and prevent dislodgement during operation in which cooling water is circulated about the mold tube within the fixture under high velocity to achieve the proper thermal conditions required during continuous casting.
Prior art search failed to locate any specific devices with the closest connected towards sensor retainment art in somewhat unrelated fields, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,157,801, 6,627,483 on thermal sensing and mounting on electrical components respectively and U.S. Publication 2007/0181336 and 2009/0107450 on automotive wiring harness and fuel line protective covers. Prior art definition directed to cooling systems for continuous steel casting machines to delineate the nature of the problem can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,594 illustrating cooling water system needed in such continuous casting venues.